Alexander Kuhn
Alexander Kuhn is a Flight Sergeant serving the Galactic Empire in the Imperial Navy. He was raised on Coruscant, though whether or not he was born there is unknown. *More To Come* Early Life and Family Alexander Kuhn did not know his mother, and his father had never told him what happened to her. He heard rumors of her being killed by the Empire in the Jedi Purge, but he had also heard rumors of her simply abandoning him and his father. His father, Ardus Kuhn, was an admiral in the Imperial Navy. He was highly talented, and was instrumental in the initial defeats of the Rebel Alliance. Alexander always wanted to talk to him about his mother, but Ardus would never acknowledge his attempts, and would shift the conversation towards the discussion of tactics or military. When Alexander was 19 years old, his father was assassinated before his eyes. The killer was never found, but the image of the assassin would be forever stained into his mind. Alexander soon put his past behind him, and joined the Imperial Navy, following in his father's footsteps. He began as a simple Imperial pilot, and became a commander by the time he was 22. Soon after his promotion, an assassination attempt was made on his life by a long time friend, strikingly similar to that made on his fathers. He survived the attempt on his life, and came to the realization that perhaps it was he who was meant to be killed, and not his father. He decided that he would drop out of the Imperial Navy for the time being to search for answers. Who was his mother, and what really happened to her? Was the shot that killed his father meant for him, or was there another explanation that an organization, or an individual, was planning the death of Alexander and his family? These were questions he was determined to answer. Now, Alexander has left his whole past behind him, and is extremely slow to give trust to anyone, let alone tell them his whole life story. He sets off to find a new name for himself in the galaxy, and to find answers. Appearance Alexander is tall and well built. He has black hair, piercing grey eyes, and has a strong commanding presence, but is at the same time somewhat of an enigma to those around him. He is usually seen wearing dark clothes, but that does not necessarily mean that he has dark thoughts. He has always preferred combat with swords over combat with blasters, and is greatly talented in space tactics. Abilities Service in the Empire * Year 9 Day 150 Kuhn graduated the Imperial Academy, scoring 94% - 1% below what is required for honors - under Professor Graeda L`annan. * Year 9 Day 151 Promoted to the rank of Crewman and assigned to the 5th Imperial Fleet. * Year 9 Day 162 Promoted to the rank of Crewman First Class by Calor Assam * Year 9 Day 184 Promoted to the rank of Flight Corporal by Calor Assam. * Year 9 Day 231 Promoted to the rank of Flight Sergeant by [ ] Promotions * Crewman E-2 * Crewman First ClassE-3 * Flight Corporal E-4 * Flight Sergeant E-5 Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Imperials